Seifuku's Army
Seifuku's Army is actually a bunch of armies and gangs unified under the leadership of Seifuku, one of the four Privarons of the Prophecy. Organization Several Generals serve directly under Seifuku, and below them are their own individual armies of which they may have different organizations. Above the Generals (but still under Seifuku) are the specialized officers, such as Smiley, who is in charge of Recruitment and Intelligence Gathering. Seifuku has several Lairs, moving in between them regularly to deter enemies. He always remains in contact with his Generals in some way, however, usually through Garganta Broadcast. The Source The Source is a device that allows Hollows and Menos to become Arrancar artificially, as well as boost the abilities of existing Arrancar. Recently, Seifuku's subordinate Smiley gathered together the pieces of the Source with the help of Bartholomew's Gang, giving Seifuku's Army the weapon that will give them the edge they need to conquer all of Hueco Mundo. Plot (Soon) Known Members Commander General Main Article: Seifuku Officers Smiley Intelligence and Recruitment ' ''Main Article: Smiley El Fuerza '''Bodyguard Main Article: El Fuerza Generals Bartholomew (deceased) Main Article: Bartholomew Logos Main Article: Logos An emotionless Adjuchas Arrancar who operates through pure logic. Pathos An emotional Adjuchas Arrancar who operates through pure sentiment. Ethos A reputation-minded Adjuchas Arrancar who operates through pure concern for his, and the Army's, credibility. Shee Taihon A freak of nature. On a mission in Hueco Mundo, his squad (he was Omnitsu) was caught up in the hollow virus. They started their own gang (the 'Masked Gang') with him as the leader, but now he's the only survivor. His Zanpakuto is a wind-element and lightning-element. He himself is a calm, reserved, but extremely protective man. He is not a good leader, but strong enough to operate solo. Forzza Ago Simone-Santis Main Article: Forzza Ago Simone-Santis A human who's mother was attacked by Seifuku as an experiment. She was killed and Seifuku brought in her son (who was birthed in a test-tube of sorts) and trained him from day 1. He is currently 25 years old. His Fullbring takes the form of giant scissors that take rest on his arm. He can cut anything with these scissors, as long as he focuses on it. He can also use other default Arrancar techniques such as Garganta, Sonido, Ceros and Balas, Hierro, etc etc. He hates Shee with a passion. He is in command of Bara and Noche and Nube, along with another unnamed Arrancar who has cloning powers. Searuman (deceased) Main Article: Searuman A man who joined Seifuku in return for the latter helping him win a war, but secretly plotted against him and planned to usurp his position. His betrayal failed, however, and he was trapped within El Fuerza's mind and rendered insane. Yakuza A former friend and sworn brother of Bartholomew, who joined Seifuku so he could seek out The Order of the Pure and kill the murderer of Bartholomew. Brutus Main Article: Brutus Former right hand of Caligula, overthrew Caligula along with the entire nation due to Caligula's abuse of them. Regular Members Explosivo An enhanced Adjuchas Arrancar with the Resurrecion ability to explode and reform his body. Former Bartholomew's Gang member and one of the few survivors of the battle with the Order in Karakura. Enya Main Article: Enya An agent of Smiley's, Enya is in charge of contacting Smiley's spies in the other Hueco Mundo gangs, and plays a crucial role in Operation Corporate Takeover. Mercian One of Smiley's spies, Mercian is the Lieutenant of Searuman the White, the leader of an independent army in Hueco Mundo. Mercian feeds information of Searuman's activities to Enya, and by extension Smiley. John Doe Main Article: Team Cero John Doe, the de facto leader of Team Cero, made the decision to join Seifuku's Army after being told of the Source. He provides Smiley with valuable information and uses his abilities to spy on Seireitei and the unallied factions of Hueco Mundo. Bara Ratoba Main Article: Bara Ratoba Was picked up by Smiley. He is good friends with twins Noche and Nube, they remind him of his Zanpakuto. Noche and Nube Twin Arrancar, they are two sadistic Arrancars. Noche's powers lay in strenghth and raw power and Hierro, Nube's powers lay in Regeneration and speed. They can Resureccion seperately, but together make up a Segunda Etapa. Noche is all black (no racist, im for real) and has three small horns on the left side of her forehead. Her eyes are all red, no pupil or nothing. Nube is all white (no racist, once again) and has one big horn on the right side of his forehead. His eyes are bright blue, with large white rings outlining a pure blue pupil, whos color is the same as the rest of his eyes. Unnamed Brute Simply called "The Brute" this Arrancar's name and face are unknown. He wears a huge white and green set of armor, and weilds a huge black and green broadsword. His abilities lie in cloning. He also has an unnaturally powerful green Cero. Aira Only Shee knows her last name, and never uses it, so what her last name truly is remains unknown. She is the only survivor of the 'Mask Gang' that entered Soul Society in the First Invasion. Her Shikai is a flute which can alter Reiatsu with sound waves. Her hollow mask takes the shape of a large, square mask with dark markings over the eyse which make it look like opera masks. By combining her Hollow Mask and Shikai's ability, Aira can even fool a powerful sound-type like Munasii for a couple of seconds if there are many other powerful Reiatsus around. She is a little girl with extremely high Shunpo skills, but very little in other abilities. In her second encounter with Kito Kurama her sound abilities had no effect against his zanpakuto as he had mastered Munasii to a degree in which her powers had no more effect which lead to her defeat and death. Recruitment Category:Organizations